


Just Like Before

by ragnarok89



Category: Blood-C, CLAMP - Works
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Femslash February, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, No Spoilers, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Movie(s), Post-Series, Short & Sweet, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. It was just like when they had first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Before

Best not to talk about it, Mana thought. Least said, soonest mended, she remembered one of her mother’s old sayings, and to Saya that only seemed like an excuse, but she learned. Bit down on the feelings, kept them inside.

So when Saya showed up on her doorstep, looking lost and numb from the inside out, Mana didn’t say anything. She just let her in, just like before. Wounded animals always were her specialty, whether they are monsters or people.

They ended up in her bed, which made sense at the time, though later, Mana wouldn’t remember why.

"I'm sorry," Saya had said, after, and Mana simply held her tighter.

"I know, Saya." she replied. "I know."

It was just like before.

It was just like when they had first met.


End file.
